It's About Time
by Dv4021
Summary: Anya can't sleep, she knows Marcus can't either. X-rated oneshot, some GOW3 spoilers.


A/N :: OK THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON, _ADULT SITUATIONS_. This is my first ever 'erotica' piece of writing, I really enjoyed doing it so feedback would be appreciated. Let me know what I need to focus on more / less. If I get positive / critical feedback I'll try and write some more. If you like GOW and sex and you haven't already read stories by WolvGambit or Gnarled or Kate Winter you should. Thanks for reading!

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Tonight wasn't about what he wanted; it was about what she needed. Three nights had passed since the move to Azura and three nights she'd been alone, lying awake in bed with her thoughts. She'd had a diverse array of emotions over those last three nights, from happiness to disgust, indignation to sorrow. Happiness - towards the end of a war that's she'd battled all her adult life, and sorrow for those she had lost; her mother, her colleagues and her friends. As she lay awake in the darkest hours of the night she knew that only person that could help her feel any comfort was sleeping, or at least attempting to sleep, just a few doors down from her own. She heaved a sigh knowing Marcus was no easy person to confide in. Since he returned to the COG from his stint in prison Anya had been patient with him, waiting and nurturing his needs, pushing her own aside, knowing he needed his space. She had never asked much from the man, but now in her vulnerable state she realised she needed him more than ever. The blonde sat up slowly, pulling the thin sheets away from her body and swung her legs off the edge of the bed. She recalled the last time she had been intimate with her lover, four months had passed since their last encounter and she longed to feel his closeness, his heat and strength, acting as a barrier from the outside world. Anya flicked on the bedside lamp and strode over to the small mirror on the bedroom wall, tucking her hair behind her ears and tried to ignore how tired she looked. She was certain if she hadn't been able to get more than a two hour nap every night, Marcus wouldn't have had any sleep at all. Checking her appearance again Anya plucked up the courage to go to him, wondering why she was still so anxious about approaching a man she'd known for over 15 years. When they were together it was always a comfortable companionship, but out of work she would rarely approach him first, he had never been the conversational type – he had admitted that himself. He buried himself in duties beyond his protocol, and when off duty it seemed he liked spending time alone. Tugging down her t-shirt enough to cover her underwear she placed her palm on the door handle and slipped out into the hallway, heading toward Marcus' room.

The door to Marcus' room was closed, Anya couldn't see any light coming out from the gaps around the frame and presumed he was either asleep or lying awake in darkness. She tapped lightly on the door as she started turning the handle, pushing the door open slowly and cautiously. As the door swept open she could see his room was larger than hers, and darker. She could make out the distinct shape of his armour in the far corner of the room, along with a stash of weaponry and ammo. His double bed lay opposite the door, the headboard merely 2 meters from where she stood. Anya became aware of her heart beat as she realised he was in it. His piercing blue eyes upon hers, but they were not harsh, or even tired; just, defocussed. His simple sleepwear consisted of a t-shirt and boxers, his black hair was loose and messy. A pale cotton bedspread draped over him from the navel downwards, covering most of his lower body. He lay on his side with one muscled arm slung across the mattress, stealing up all the free space around him. Marcus didn't move or so much as grunt in acknowledgment to her presence, but he held her eye contact as she moved right up to the edge of the bed. His upper body towered over Anya's as she gingerly lifted herself onto the bedsprings beside him. Laying down and propping herself up on her elbow at the edge of the bed she lifted Marcus' arm she slid into his personal space, letting him drape his arm loosely over her waist was she lay down properly. With her head on the pillow, Anya's eyes followed the chiselled outline of muscles through Marcus' t-shirt for a while, his large bicep a security belt around her body. Feeling the familiar fatigue come over her as she felt secure for the first time in ages. She let the corners of her lips pull up unintentionally as her eyes fell shut, secure, safe and warm.

... ...

Marcus would never be able to stop thinking - a true gift and a curse. For the third night in a row he had been without sleep, drifting into the welcoming embrace of rest and waking himself with vivid images of living hell. He wondered, not for the first time, how long it would be until he could finally be rid of his demons. Yet the more time that passed the more lurid life became, one tragedy after another; Carols, his father, Dom. His mind and body craved sleep, fuzzy with the never-ending saga of his own thinking. He remembered what his Dad had said to him before his death, about living for him in his absence, for all his problematic parenting skills and secretive motives he would never love his father any less. Like he had said" _if only we had more time_", Marcus could think of a vast amount of questions he would have liked to have asked his father if he were still here, but it was too late. Anya. He remembered her words of comfort "_tomorrow, Marcus. We finally have a tomorrow". _Anya always managed to see the light in the darkest of locust tunnels; she kept him feeling more alive than the adrenaline that pumped through his veins in combat. He sighed, blinking slowly, reminiscing the amount of years he'd known Anya for. Remembering everything she'd done for him over the years, how she could decode him, just like the Santiago's could, a steady presence in his life. He was underserving of her love, at times he had felt confused, guilty even; knowing he could not give her everything she desired from him.

Marcus' thoughts were broken by a quiet knock at the door. Watching the door creep open slowly he saw Anya peer inside, her eyes looked distant and woeful. He watched her as she closed the door behind her and crept up to his bed kneeling on the mattress and setting herself down beside him. She looked, as he thought she always did, like salvation – his rock. He felt her lift up his arm as she pulled her body into the space beside him. Near enough to feel her warmth but not close enough to feel her skin against his own. He gazed down at her as her eyes flickered across his torso, he could smell her hair, a clean feminine scent that reminded him of better times. As she closed her eyes Marcus pulled her closer to him, feeling her breath against his chest, he sighed inwardly at the contact. The rest of the room suddenly felt cool without her body heat wrapped up against him. With her head resting below his chin he brushed his lips gently along her temple, she stirred a little burrowing her head deeper into his chest. Marcus tensed slightly as he felt her hand stroke the side of his ribs before resting on the front of his stomach. His eyelids became heavier than he thought possible, and he allowed himself to be pulled under by the sleep that eluded him.

... ...

Anya woke up to the soft sun peeking through the high windows, her eyes opened slowly adjusting to the morning light. But it wasn't the rays of sun that had stirred her from sleep, sighing slightly as she felt Marcus's hands caress the nape of her neck, she shifted back an inch and looked at him. He looked more relaxed now than last night, she hoped he had managed to sleep as peacefully as she had in each other's arms.

"Did you sleep?" Anya asked still enjoying his touch on the back of her neck.

"Mmmh" he breathed, nodding ever so slightly confirming her question. Yeah he had slept, not as soundly as she had, but then again he never had much luck in that department. Anya reached up to cup his face, she remembered how she'd felt the night before, wanting to be more intimate with the man in front of her – laying in his arms, however satisfying, wasn't enough. She hoped she wouldn't push him for contact too soon, but knowing Marcus he'd be sure to make her stop if he found her actions too forward. Their lips brushed shyly at first. Simple, fleeting, soft, gentle kisses. Anya fared her luck and kissed deeper, finding to her surprise he kissed her deeper still. He brushed his tongue lightly against the barrier of their lips, tickling her a little. As he parted for air, she slipped her way inside his mouth again. Her tongue meeting his, twirling in a graceful dance as he pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her. Embracing her.

... ... ...

She tasted sweet, his mind melting as their kisses became more passionate. His actions became instinct driven as he pushed her into the sheets, letting his hand wonder over her stomach under the fabric of her t-shirt. Her skin was soft, warm and silky. Lowering his kisses down her jaw and onto her neck he felt her body arch away from the sheets, her hands now wondering inside the fabric of his t-shirt along his lower back. Kneeling over her he shuffled his body in-between her thighs and pulled her hips towards him, using the small of her back to lever her against his lower half. The contact made him throb painfully as she pushed back, spreading her hips around waist. He circled his hands over her breasts and down her sides before lifting up the hem of her shirt and letting her pull it off completely. Cupping her breast in his hand, he worked her nipple gently with his thumb and forefinger before taking it in his mouth. Nipping gently at it and stroking over the other breast with his free hand before swapping over to suck on her other one. Anya's hand came to rest at the base of his skull, grasping at his hair she let a quiet moan escape her lungs. His hand made its way down to the hem of her panties, tugging one side down a little to reveal her hip, but leaving her decent. Slowly, Marcus traced his fingertips over the fabric against her slit, up and down, pressing in a little deeper with each movement, feeling his rhythm making her wet. Soon she began rocking her hips against his touch, her breathing becoming heavier and louder. Making eye contact with her he leant down and kissed her again, sighing deeply through his nose as he felt her tongue connect with his.

... ... ...

His touch was so satisfying, she moaned under his attentions. His hand between her legs began to make more definite movements, his large fingers rubbing at her entrance through the cloth of her panties. Anya wanted more contact, the heat inside her had built up to unbearable measures; she was sure she could pass out from the heat alone. As he leant down to kiss her she pulled off her underwear, allowing them to hang loosely from her ankle. With two hands she pulled on his ass, forcing his hardness to directly press against her core. Breaking their kisses she began pulling up his t-shirt, letting him lift it off fully with one tug. His body was firm and hot underneath, she watched him tense slightly as she traced her nails along the front of his chest, catching one of his nipples as she did so. She looked at him, a mischievous sparkle in his pale eyes before his lips crashed back onto hers again. Marcus began sucking on her neck as she let her hands wonder over his body massaging and stroking his chest and back. She felt his hips thrust into her heat, the thin fabric of his boxes acting as the only barrier from his flesh. She could feel his hardness pushing into her, desperate for some relief from the torture of foreplay. Before she could remove them, he reached down and tugged them off. Resting his hot manhood against her thigh, groaning deeply at the feel of her against him.

... ... ...

She was everything he needed at that moment, he'd never felt this amount of pressure build up in his loins. Her heat and softness made him tense and relax quicker than his brain could register. Resting on his elbows either side of her body he felt her fingers move down his chest and grasp around his shaft, shuddering in her grip as she worked her small hands along his length. There was a tenderness to what she was doing. It felt amazing. He let her work her hands up and down, building up speed, and when she stroked her thumb over the head - he couldn't take it any longer. Removing her hand from his member he traced the tip through her folds before resting the end above her entrance. Watching her become impatient with him without the penetration they both craved so deeply. With a moan, he finally entered her, moving slowly and gently until his entire length was buried within her. He lowered his head to kiss her as his hips started to move in and out, dragging his shaft back and forth. The sensation making him delirious as the friction and the blissful sensation of her warmth devoured him. Marcus felt her body arch towards him again, releasing a soft cry that was muffled by their mouths being pushed together in unison.

... ... ...

Anya gasped as he entered her body, shuddering waves filled her with passion. His thrusts were so intense, so deep she found herself holding her breath until she was literally panting for air. With her hands draped around his broad shoulders she dug her fingertips into his flesh, sensing him stiffen at the intrusion. Opening her hooded eyes a little she watched her lover glare down at her, she couldn't help but smile; the feeling of him inside her was the most amazing sensation ever. His lips found their way to her neck again, nipping at her skin as he thrust his hips in and out of her, building up speed. Lifting her leg around his body she felt and heard him groan as his entire length found its way into her depth. She rocked with him, meeting his every thrust, feeling the familiar burning heat build-up again until she thought she would literally burst from the sensation. Reaching her climax and arching her back uncontrollably off the bed Anya felt a strong arm wrap around her waist as she shuddered in his arms. Her juices overflowing, the heat leaving her in an intense explosion of ecstasy. She moaned with pleasure, it might have been loud, she didn't notice the volume. Marcus slowed down waiting for her orgasm to subside a little before continuing.

... ... ...

Marcus had never underestimated her beauty, but watching her bobbing up and down beneath him with her gorgeous tits jiggling as hammered away at her pussy he couldn't look away. As she climaxed he felt her muscles milk around him, god she was wet. He cussed quietly to himself as she tremored in his arms "_shit…." _Her juices were so hot against his manhood Marcus struggled to keep control. He slowed his thrusts down as she relaxed and began to build up speed again, changing his rhythm to suit his painfully throbbing manhood. Anya pulled him closer, kissing him deeply before sucking on his neck, her breasts crushed against his pecs, shivers shot down his spine at her caress. She was slick, fiery and tight against him. He felt his legs stiffen and his heart began to thud in his chest, his whole body became a furnace. With his length throbbing like crazy and a tingling sensation that buzzed uncontrollably he came; releasing deep inside her, a long groan escaping his lungs. His knees finally went weak and he collapsed on top of her, rolling to her side as not to crush her frame under his weight. He laid there completely satisfied, breathing in her in, watching and remembering the glow of her skin from their motions before they could fade away. Her flushed appearance, lidded eyes and soft smile all making him feel more human than anything he could take for granted. Anya brushed her hand lovingly along the scar on his face, no words were spoken, yeah; she knew how to decode him. He ran his fingers through her hair as she nuzzled her face into the crook his neck and dozed off. It was the first time, in a long time, Marcus had felt at ease. He wished their acts of love could become more frequent – and he knew Anya did too.


End file.
